1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device which uses magnetic attraction and magnetic repulsion of a magnet set to attract or repulse an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A functional component of a portable electronic device such as a memory in a memory disk needs to be electrically connected to other electronic devices to share or transmit data. Thus, the portable electronic device usually has an exposed electrical connecting port, and a protecting cover is used to cover the exposed electrical connecting port. When the portable electronic device is not used, the protecting cover may protect the electrical connecting port of the portable electronic device.
However, the protecting cover and the portable electronic device are usually separated, and when the portable electronic device needs to be electrically connected to other electronic devices, the protecting cover is taken off. Thus, it is easy to loss the protecting cover. In addition, the casing of the protecting cover and the casing of the portable electronic device usually have corresponding fastening dots to make the protecting cover and the electrical connecting port fastened with each other when the protecting cover covers the electrical connecting port. However, the fastening dots are usually designed to be simple, and the protecting cover is easy to drop or be missed when it is struck slightly.